Arachnids
'The only good bug is a dead bug.' ~Unkown We currently do not know when these massive arachnids came into existance, but we do know that we are at war with them. We also do not know much about them. Very few times have we had a chance to capture them, of any type, and study them. Whatever information we find out, however, will be supplied here, without hesitation. After all, you're the ones that have to kill them. We all wish that the information supplied will assist you and your survival odds. Warriors Wariors are the bulk of the arachnid force, being deadly, swift, and full of utter hatred of the human race. We do not know much, but from reconnaissance reports we can tell that they are very territorial and competitive with other Warriors, usually fighting over food, shelter, or for no real reason at all. However, despite this fact, they fight together as one, putting all differences aside to defeat a common enemy -- the human race. Warriors seem to be unnerved by chemicals that are poisonous towards us, for they prove no effect. Experiments are still being done to determine if there is an easy, chemical solution to this war. Besides from chemicals, most kinetic projectiles do seem to affect Warriors, such as traditional bullets. They are capable of withstanding many of these projectiles, however, and we strongly suggest something with a little more punch. Explosives work nicely on their organic bodies, however not all explosives will pierce its exo-skeleton, so please take that into consideration. Hoppers The "Hopper" strain of Arachnids are very similar to their larger Warrior kin. Like the Warrior strain, they posses razor sharp claws and "teeth", and are evolved with wings that allow them to fly. Hopper wings are normally covered by their exoskeleton, much like an Earth beetle. They are capable of long periods of high flight, in which they take on the role of precision shock troops. They will swoop in on foes and carrying them into the air on their claws, either finishing them off by a high-altitude drop or eating them from a perch. Their most common tactic in combat is to attack from the ground in waves, probing forces before larger Arachnid strains are sent in. They will use their wings to make short jumps into their opponent, forcing an entrenched foe to divert attention from the main Arachnid force. Their exoskeletons are the weakest of all Arachnid strains, so short bursts are most effective against them. When engaged with a large force, as is usual, simply maintain your formation and fire on the nearest Hopper until they fall, then shift to the next and so on until they are nothing more than bug guts and blood. Be sure to kill the ones closest to you, or you'll likely be on the recieving end of their natural weapons. Hoppers jumping towards your position also take priority. When Hoppers are used against you amongst other, larger Arachnid strains, you should focus on the larger bugs. Watch for hoppers attempting to flank you, and take them down before they can.